


Oospies

by DxTURA



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: In which Ringo calculates so much, that she makes one fatal flaw!A request for Mags!
Relationships: Ringo Ando/Maguro Sasaki/Tee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Dat's Election Fics 2020





	Oospies

**Author's Note:**

> "I had the headcanon that, while Ringo is a smart bean, she can focus a little /too much/ on logistics to the point that she throws herself in even wackier situations than normal." - Dat

_OH NO! Why is the smoke alarm sounding?!_  
  
_Uh, I think we should be more concerned about the actual_ smoke _, Ringo_.  
  
With cakes, soups, and entrees galore, Maguro, Tee, and Ringo had done what they could to invite everyone to a neat, fun-filled banquet. It wasn't anything required and there weren't any events that they were celebrating today, but they _did_ miss their friends. It was about that time for them all to hang out together.  
  
Each of the unstoppable trio had their own tasks to do before the main event: Tee used his neatly decorative handwriting to focus on invitations, Maguro did all the grocery shopping, and Ringo wanted to focus all of her energy on cooking. Given that most of the process focused on numbers and calculations, she – despite not really cooking anything outside of morning meals for herself and others – felt like she could go all out with their food without worrying about a single mistake.  
  
But that's the thing: that was just a _thought_. Her attempts at speedbaking the bread loaf, the apple pie, _and_ the cookies led to searing hot pans, ear-piercing smoke alarms sounding, and smoke coming out of the oven.  
  
Oh, and her screaming, but whose to say that wasn't already happening to begin with?  
  
"I-I thought it would be fine! I've watched so many bakers do neat tricks like this!" She squeaked, "the math shouldn't have been off..."  
  
"... _Math_?" Tee was already on it with putting out the fire... though, needless to say, he felt that opting for tetraminos hitting the oven and _not_ the fire extinguisher was the way to go. The poor oven would definitely need some maintenance after thing, "why would you need math for the oven? Don't you just set the temperature and let it go on its own?"  
  
"Well yeah, but you see the bread and pie are going to take the longest! So, I had an idea to put them all into the oven at the same time—"  
  
"... _Ringo_."  
  
"—And, since they take three different heats, I thought it would be best to add them all up and take the average—"  
  
"...Oh. She's popping off. I think I know where this is going. ☆" Maguro couldn't help but giggle with a hand over his mouth.  
  
"—so, instead of putting them in one at a time at 350, cranked it up to a nice hot temperature of 500! I thought that would be the quickest way to do it! And so I—"  
  
"—You tried to be cheeky, and now you have apple soup, rocks to throw, and toast. ☆" Maguro's little cackle caught her off guard, "Am I right, or am I right? ☆"  
  
Tee scratched the back of his head, "you're right, but you probably shouldn't say it."  
  
"B-but, I don't understand _why_ it messed up, Maguro! If it's hotter, shouldn't it logically cook faster?"  
  
"Yes, but also no," his snickers only grew louder, "how long did you put them in for? ☆"  
  
"45 minutes, why?"  
  
Tee's jaw was practically on the floor, but Maguro just couldn't stop his howling.  
  
" _Ringo_!"  
  
"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that? Mags, why are you laughing?! _Mags_!"  
  
Their conversation wouldn't go anywhere for some time. Though, once Ringo found out her fatal error in timing the heat, she couldn't help the burning red expression that painted her face entirely.


End file.
